The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of IFG 01073-094-195, an unnamed seedless selection from the IFG breeding program and the 01161-Bulk hybridized in May 2007. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting 14 plants were planted in the field in April 2006. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in June 2008 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2008 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2009 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual reproduction.